old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Evoland
Datei:evolandTheme.ogg Evoland ist ein Videospiel von Shiro Games und wurde am 4.4.2013 erstmals herausgegeben. Es ist der erste Teil der Evoland-Serie und somit der Vorgänger von Evoland 2. Im Spiel geht es darum, dass man als Held das drohende Unheil abwendet, welches Evolandia bedroht. Dabei beinhaltet das Spiel Elemente aus der The Legend of Zelda-Serie, Final Fantasy-Serie, Dragon Quest-Serie, Diablo-Serie, Terry Pratchetts Welt, Der Herr der Ringe, Minecraft und noch mehreren. Geschichte Der Anfang thumb|300px|Das Abenteuer beginnt Der Held Clink beginnt im Edeltal in schwarz-weiß und 8-Bit-Graphik. Er kann nur nach rechts gehen, wo er eine Truhe findet, die ihm die Fähigkeit gibt, ab nun auch nach links gehen zu können. Dort findet er nun eine weitere Truhe und schaltet durch sie die komplette 2D-Steuerung frei. Clink findet nun eine weitere Truhe und schaltet den einfachen Bildlauf frei. Er geht nun weiter und findet wieder eine Truhe, die die Soundeffekte aktiviert. Anschließend findet er noch eine Truhe im Wald, die den glatten Bildlauf freischaltet. In der nächsten Truhe befindet sich ein Schwert, das Clink auch brauchen wird, denn durch die nächste Truhe schaltet er Monster frei. Nachdem er die Oktoraks besiegt hat findet Clink erneut eine Truhe, wodurch die Spielmusik aktiviert wird. Danach schaltet er die Speicherpunkte frei und die 16-Farben-Anzeige. Clink geht weiter und schaltet nun endlich die Handlung frei. Nach jahrhundertelangem Frieden kehrt das Böse nach Evolandia zurück und Clink ist eines der letzten Mitglieder der Drachenritter. Die Aufgabe der Drachenritter ist es herumzureisen, Notleidenden zu helfen und das Böse abzuwenden. Wegen des Friedens hatte Clink in letzter Zeit nicht viel zu tun, doch das soll sich bald ändern. Link reist nun also weiter durch den Wald und schaltet als nächstes die 256-Farben-Anzeige frei. Danach werden die Schilder aktiviert, damit Clink sich zurechtfindet. Er kämpft nun gegen die beiden Ritter-Statuen und schaltet daraufhin sein Inventar frei. Danach kann Clink in die Überwelt, wo er den rundenbasierten Kampf freischaltet. Danach schaltet er auch den Mode 7 frei. Clink gelangt an eine Einöde, wo er die Ortsnamen freischaltet und gegen 4 Ritter-Statuen kämpft, wodurch er wiederum das Dorf freischaltet. Die Einöde verwandelt sich nun in das Dorf Papunika und Clink schaltet hier frei, dass er Häuser betreten kann, wodurch er wiederum in den Häusern den Gastwirt und Ladeninhaber freischaltet. Clink schaltet außerdem die NSCs frei, doch diese reden nicht mit Kindern, wie Clink. Im Dorf gibt es aber noch ein Kind, welches erzählt, dass es einen Wachstumssamen hatte, doch dann fiel dieser in den Brunnen, wo es dunkel und gruselig ist. Clink sucht nach dem Samen und wird, nachdem er ihn gegessen hat, erwachsen. Dadurch kann Clink nun ein Langschwert und eine Kupferrüstung für insgesamt 350 Glis kaufen, wodurch er beim anderen Dorfausgang durchgelassen wird. Der Kristall thumb|300px|Jemand braucht Hilfe Clink geht nun nach Norden und schaltet den erzwungenen Kampf frei. Jemand hat um Hilfe gerufen und Clink findet eine bewusstlose Magierin bei 3 Scaven. Clink besiegt die Scaven und die Magierin erholt sich. Sie bedankt sich bei Clink und erklärt, dass sie den Kristall im Norden benötigt, um ihr Dorf zu retten. Clink will ihr helfen und die Magierin sagt, dass sie Kaeris heißt. Sie gehen nun in die Kristallhöhlen und Kaeris will unbedingt den Kristall finden, da er die Wahrnehmung einer Person verändern kann und somit können sie das Böse, das Kaeris' Dorf bedroht, aufhalten. Kaeris möchte nun wissen, wie Clink heißt und er stellt sich vor. Danach schalten sie Höhlenmonster frei und kämpfen sich so durch die Höhle. Dabei schalten sie auch Erfahrungspunkte und den Lebensquell frei. Sie schaffen es bis zum Kristall und wecken dort dessen Wächter, Kefkas Geist. Dieser sieht mächtig aus und Kaeris erklärt, dass er schon viele Jahrhunderte lang über den Kristall wacht und dabei anscheinend von einer bösen Macht verdorben wurde. Es ist vermutlich die selbe Macht, die Kaeris' Dorf verwüstet hat. Kaeris will nun aber den Kristall besorgen, um ihr Dorf zu retten. Sie kämpfen nun also und schalten dabei die Bossanimation frei. Nachdem Clink und Kaeris gewonnen haben wird die Kraft des Kristalls aktiviert und damit der 3D-Modus freigeschaltet. Kaeris ist begeistert und will ihr Dorf retten wozu sie erst durch die Noria-Mine muss. Dies ist der einzige Weg zu ihrem Dorf. Kaeris bedankt sich für die Hilfe und sie verlassen die Höhle. Die Noria-Mine thumb|300px|In 3D durch den Wald Sie kommen im Edeltal heraus und schalten zuerst die 16-Bit-Musik frei. Danach bekommt Clink Herzen, wodurch er nicht mehr durch einen Treffer getötet werden kann. Clink geht weiter und schaltet gepixelte Texturen frei, außerdem bemerkt er, dass er im 3D-Modus über Dimensionssteine gehen kann, was im 2D-Modus noch nicht möglich war. Clink findet nun einen anderen Weg und dort schaltet er den Kamera-Zoom und HD-Texturen. Clink gelangt nun in den Süden des Waldes und Kaeris meint, dass sie von hier aus die Noria-Mine erreichen. Wenn sie diese durchqueren kommen sie zu Kaeris' Heimatdorf. Clink kommt nun wieder in die Überwelt und schaltet dort die dreidimensionale Welt frei. So gelangen sie zur Noria-Mine und öffnen diese. Ein Weg bleibt ihnen jedoch versperrt, weswegen sie zuerst den Rest der Mine erkunden müssen. Die Türen sind aber verschlossen, weswegen sie einen Weg finden müssen, diese zu öffnen. Clink schaltet zerbrechliche Töpfe und Druckplatten frei, mit denen er die Türen öffnet. Leider schaltet Clink auch die roten Zauberer und Fallenräume frei. Nachdem er den ersten Fallenraum gemeistert hat bekommt Clink einen Schlüssel und erkundet die Mine weiter. Er schaltet nun aber auch Skelette frei und findet Wasserbecken. Kaeris sieht etwas im Wasser und vermutet, dass es einen Mechanismus gibt, der es einem erlaubt, über die Becken zu kommen. Clink findet den Mechanismus und dadurch wird ein Pfad über dem Wasser freigeschaltet, wo Clink nun auch das Labyrinth freischaltet. Er findet wieder einen Schlüssel und schreitet voran. Er schaltet verschiebbare Klötze frei, wodurch er wieder Türen öffnen kann. Er geht weiter und schaltet das HD-Interface, woraufhin Kaeris sagt, dass es im letzten Raum viele Monster gab. Da sie beim Kämpfen keine so große Hilfe ist will sie Clink zumindest heilen. Nun schaltet Link Abgründe frei und kann so den unverwundbaren Oktorak besiegen. Im nächsten Raum schaltet Clink wieder Druckplatten frei, doch nur eine davon öffnet den Weg. Die andere ruft Monster herbei. Clink trifft die richtige Wahl und geht weiter, um Wirbelwinde freizuschalten. thumb|300px|An Feuerbällen und Lava vorbei Er muss nun an diesen vorbei, damit er nicht in den Abgrund gezogen wird. Clink schafft es an den Wirbelwinden vorbei und schaltet die Lichträtsel frei, welche er lösen muss, um in den nächsten Raum zu gelangen. Clink findet dort einen Schlüssel und kommt damit weiter voran. Er schaltet die Lava frei und bei einem gekachelten Boden sagt Kaeris, dass dieser verdächtig aussieht, weswegen Clink aufpassen soll. Tatsächlich verschwindet der Boden bei gewissen Kacheln, doch Clink kommt durch den Raum. Nun schaltet er das automatische Feuern frei und muss durch einen Raum mit Feuerbällen. AM Ende davon ist wieder ein Fallenraum, wo Clink den Boss-Türschlüssel bekommt. Dadurch verschwindet die Sperre am Weg beim Eingang und stattdessen erscheint dort eine Bosstür. Clink geht hindurch und Kaeris spürt das Böse. Sie treffen auf Doppel, welcher sagt, dass die Helden hier nicht vorbeikommen. Kaeris findet, dass Doppel wie Clink aussieht und fragt sich, ob es wirklich ein Gegner oder bloß ein Schatten ist. Auf jeden Fall muss es bekämpft werden. Clink weicht nun jedem Angriff aus und dabei rennt Doppel hin und wieder gegen die Wand. Dadurch wird er benommen und Clink hat eine Möglichkeit zum Angriff. Durch diese Taktik besiegt Clink Doppel im Endeffekt und sie können weiter. Clink findet das legendäre Schwert und Kaeris spürt die frische Luft. Sie haben den Ausgang erreicht und Kaeris will sich beeilen, damit sie ihr Dorf noch rechtzeitig erreicht. Die schwarze Zitadelle thumb|300px|Willkommen in Aogai Draußen schaltet Clink 3D-Kämpfe frei und er findet Kaeris' Dorf, Aogai. Dabei schaltet er vorgerenderte Hintergründe frei und Kaeris ist froh, dass das Dorf noch nicht von der Ödnis verschlungen wurde. Kaeris geht nun mit Clink zu ihrem Onkel Sid. Dieser ist froh Kaeris zu sehen und berichtet ihr davon, dass sich die Ödnis immer schneller ausbreitet. Fast halb Aogai wurde ausgelöscht, weswegen sie schnell handeln müssen. Kaeris sagt, dass sie bereits die Kraft des Kristalls nutzen und Clauds Schwert aus der Noria-Mine besitzen, wodurch sie das Böse in der Zitadelle besiegen können sollten. Außerdem stellt sie nun Clink vor. Sid findet das gut, doch zuerst müssen sie das Amulett von Gorn finden, um in die Zitadelle zu kommen. Das Amulett wurde in zwei Hälften geteilt. EIne befindet sich im Heiligen Hain, der im Süden liegt. Eine Frau sagt nun, dass sie letzte Woche gesehen hat, wie dort der Fels am Eingang einstürzte, weswegen sie Bomben benötigen. Garen, der glatzköpfige Kartenspieler am Markt, sollte noch welche von seiner Zeit als Offizier übrig haben. Clink soll nun die Bomben besorgen, während Kaeris trainiert. Sie will sich nicht immer darauf verlassen müssen, dass Clink sie beschützt, weswegen sie in die Bibliothek ihres Vaters geht, der ein großer Zauberer war. Kaeris kommt später wieder und Clink soll nun Garen aufsuchen. Sid meint, dass sie wie ihre Mutter ist und wünscht den Helden viel Glück. In Aogai schaltet Clink nun HD-Hintergründe frei und am Marktplatz schaltet er ein unruhiges Kind, Kartenspieler und den teuren Händler frei. Beim teuren Händler kann Clink neben Tränke und Phönixdaunen auch eine Silberrüstung, eine seltene Karte und einen schnellen DVD-Player kaufen, welcher den Ladebildschirm entfernt. Clink fragt Garen nun nach den Bomben. Garen gehört schon lange nicht mehr zur Demacia-Armee und hat davon auch nichts aufbewahrt. Allerdings soll Clink die Krankenschwester des Dorfes aufsuchen, da sie über alles im Dorf bescheid weiß. Clink geht daher nun zu ihr und erfährt, dass die alte Frau, die am Brunnen lebt, alles aufbewahrt und schon eine Salbe gegen Verbrennungen benutzt. Clink spricht mit der alten Frau und diese hat tatsächlich Bomben, die sie seit dem Krieg lagert. Damit Clink sie aber bekommt, muss er der Frau einen Gefallen tun. Ein Drache hat das Land angegriffen und nicht als verkohlte Erde zurückgelassen, weswegen er aufgehalten werden muss. Hilfsoffizier Raylan hatte diese Woche Patrouillendienst und kann mehr darüber sagen. Rylan selbst sagt aber, dass niemand einen echten Drachen gesehen hat, sondern nur Spuren in Form von verkohlten Kratern, weswegen er auch das unruhige Kind, welches immer dort in der Nähe spielt, heimschicken musste. Clink soll deswegen mit der Mutter des Kindes sprechen, welche neben Sid wohnt. Clink spricht mit der Mutter und diese erklärt, dass es keine Drachen gibt. Das Kind muss daher die Bomben gestohlen haben. Sie hat sie für Feuerwerkskörper gehalten und Clink soll sich daher nun die Bomben vom Kind zurückholen. Clink geht zum Kind und dieses ist nicht erfreut zu hören, dass seine Mutter von den Bomben weiß. Es hatte aber viel Spaß und fragt, ob es vielleicht doch nicht eine Bombe behalten darf. Kaeris kommt nun zurück und sagt, dass sie ein paar mächtige Zauber gelernt hat. Clink zeigt ihr die Bomben und sie will sofort aufbrechen. Sie gelangen zum Heiligen Hain und durchqueren diesen mithilfe der Kristalle, mit welchen sie durch die Zeit reisen, also zwischen 2D und 3D wechseln, können. In 3D kann Clink die Dimensionssteine passieren und in 2D kann er an den kleinen Bäumen vorbei. Er findet so den Bogen und kann die kleinen Bäume in 2D mithilfe von Feuer beseitigen und in 3D dann dort vorbei. So kommt er bis zu einem kleinen Dungeon und findet dort die eine Hälfte des Amuletts, womit er in den Süden des Waldes kommt. Dort sind alle Bäume abgestorben und Kaeris ist schockiert darüber, dass das Böse sogar den Heiligen Hain befallen konnte. Bevor es zu spät ist will sie zurück nach Aogai und mit Sid sprechen, damit sie die zweite Hälfte des Amuletts finden können. Clink und Kaeris verlassen daher nun den Heiligen Hain und kehren zurück zu Sid. Dieser freut sich und sagt, dass sie nun zu den Ruinen von Sarudnahk müssen, welche sich im Nordosten befinden, um die andere Hälfte des Amuletts zu finden. thumb|300px|Durch Horden von Gegnern Die Helden schaffen es zu den Ruinen und schalten dort die Charakterauswahl frei, sodass sich ab nun entweder Clink oder Kaeris im Hack'n'Slay-Stil durchkämpfen muss. Dabei schaltet der jeweilige Held beim Durchstreifen der Ruinen nun Kettenkombotreffer, einen Lebensbalken, Umgebungslicht, eine Minikarte, dynamische Beleuchtung und mehrere Opfer (man kann mehrere Gegner zugleich attackieren) frei. Außerdem gibt es im Inventar nun verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die gesammelt werden können: Das Heldenrelikt (+0,001% kritische Trefferrate), der Steinbrecher (+300% an Steinen und Mauern), der Helm des Zwielichts (verleiht Nachtsicht. Ist topmodern und solarbetrieben), der Sternzeichenohrring (+0,1 Verteidigung auf Ohren), die Ehrenmedaille (Doppelte EP-Gewinne), die Halskette des Adlers (+2% Ausweichchance), der Geist des Typhon (+5 Schaden gegen mythologische Kreaturen), die Diamanthalskette des funkelnden Klunkers (man wird der erste Gangsta-Fantasyheld), die Schulterstücke des Lichtbringers (+3 Ritterlichkeit. Schick für Disconächte), der Schutzengel (Belebt mit 20% TP wieder, wenn man von einem Einhorn getötet wurde), Draaks Armbinde (verwandelt in einen Drachen. 12 Monate Abklingzeit), der Gürtel der Legende (+10% Rackergeschwindigkeit), Geshtars Handgelenkschutz (+10 Meuchelschaden), der Kleinfingerhut des Flammenriesen-Ponys (Fragt lieber nicht), der Feuerring (+5 Feuerresistenz), der Ring des Glücks (+5ige Chance auf einen Gegenstand, der wirklich gebraucht werden kann), die Unterhose des Unfesselbaren (+250 Furchtresistenz. Warm und bequem), die Beinschienen des tyrannischen Gladiatoren (+10 Schaden gegen andere Spieler. Beweist außerdem den Wert des Trägers), die Knieschützer des Arthritus (+10% Beutesammelgeschwindigkeit), der Kriecherentschärfungssatz (Hilft Kriecher am Explodieren zu hindern, wenn man schnell genug ist), die Sonnencreme der Untoten (Untote bekommen jetzt einen Sonnebrand, so wie normale Leute), Vaal Unterseeles Stiefel (+10 auf Guerillataktik, wenn der Boss zu stark ist), der Abenteuergeist (+10 Draufgängertum) und der Ring der Rinderbeherrschung (+17% gegen Kühe, da man nicht weiß, wann es nützlich sein könnte). Am Ende öffnet der Held eine Truhe und der untote König erscheint. Dieser bekam von seinem Meister den Befehl die Helden aufzuhalten, da er die Welt beherrschen will und der König selbst würde dann die Armeen befehligen. Die Kraft des Kristalls wird den Helden dieses Mal nicht helfen und der Held muss nun gegen den König kämpfen. Er/Sie schafft es ihn zu besiegen und die zweite Hälfte des Amuletts zu bergen. Daraufhin aktivieren die Helden das Stadtportal, womit sie direkt zurück nach Aogai kommen. thumb|300px|Clink trauert Sie gehen zurück zu Sid und dieser meint, dass sie nun die schwarze Zitadelle betreten können. Die Helden brechen daher nach Osten zur Zitadelle auf und treffen dort auf die Ursache des Bösen, Zephyros. Dieser bewundert, dass die Helden so einen langen Weg hinter sich gebracht haben, doch es sei zwecklos, da Zephyros zu stark für sie sei. Sie beginnen nun zu kämpfen und es sieht gut für die Helden aus. Irgendwann hat Zephyros aber genug und er setzt Kamehame-Ha ein, womit er viel Schaden anrichtet und die Helden letztendlich noch besiegt. Dennoch sind die Helden noch entschlossen und Kaeris meint, dass sie bis zum Tod kämpfen werden. Zephyros will ihr diesen Gefallen tun und tötet Kaeris kurzerhand. Clink trauert um sie und Kaeris bedankt sich bei Clink für alles. Sie bittet Clink darum weiterzukämpfen und verspricht ihm, dass sie über ihn wachen wird. Daraufhin löst sich Kaeris auf und Clink will sie rächen. Er aktiviert eine neue Kraft in ihm und beschwört Babamut, um Zephyros zu besiegen. Es gelingt und Zephyros sagt, dass er sich im Manabaum wieder erholen wird, damit er im nachhinein diese Welt zerstören kann. Mit diesen Worten flieht Zephyros und Clink kehrt nach Aogai zurück, um die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Der Manabaum thumb|300px|Clink gegen Zephyros Sid meint, dass er noch Kaeris' Gegenwart spürt, weswegen sie Clink durch ihre Kraft noch immer begleiten muss. Die Mutter des unruhigen Kindes kann nicht glauben, dass Kaeris tot ist und ist traurig deswegen. Sid erklärt, dass sie sich geopfert hat, damit Clink die Welt retten kann. Er soll Zephyros nun besiegen und jeder, bis auf ein Bürger, glaubt an Clink. Er muss zum Manabaum im Norden, weswegen er von Sid dessen Luftschiff bekommt. Clink fliegt nun zum Manabaum und ruft im Inneren nach Zephyros. Dieser hat Clink schon erwartet und erscheint nun in Gestalt eines steinernen Dämons. Zephyros erzählt nun, dass seine Art einst das Land beherrscht hat, doch dann jagte man sie, wegen ihrer Hörner. Zephyros ist der einzige Überlebende seiner Art und er will Rache, weswegen Clink und die Menschen sterben sollen. Zuerst weicht Clink Zephyros' Angriffen aus und zerschlägt die Augen auf dessen Händen, woraufhin Zephyros' Arme verschwinden. Nun spuckt er Feuer und dreht so seine Runde im Kreis. Clink kann ausweichen und schlägt auf das Auge auf Zephyros' Brust. Dadurch wird die Sphäre aus dem Inneren von Zephyros nach hinten auf Distanz gebracht, wodurch Clink diese mit dem Schwert schlagen kann. Nach einigen Malen verschwindet der ganze Körper, bis auf die Sphäre, welche nun in die Mitte schwebt. Zephyros zeigt nun sein wahres Ich und sagt, dass seine steinerne Rüstung zwar zerstört wurde, doch er sei in dieser Form unbesiegbar für Clink. Zephyros schießt nun Feuerbälle auf Clink ab und die blauen können zurückgeschleudert werden, wodurch Zephyros verwundbar wird. Am Ende meint Zephyros, dass sie in einer anderen Welt vielleicht Freunde gewesen wären und löst sich daraufhin auf. Clink jubelt und nun kommt der Abspann. Während des Abspanns sieht man die Entwicklung des Spiels und danach sieht man noch ein Bild, wie neben Clinks Schwert eine Rose erblüht. Nebenmissionen Doppelzwilling-Karten In Aogai möchte Garen gerne alle 30 Doppelzwilling-Karten sehen, da dies für ihn die wahre Kunst hinter dem Spiel ist. Clink sammelt die Karten daher und zeigt sie Garen, um diese Nebenmission zu schaffen. Sterne In ganz Evolandia sind 30 Sterne versteckt, welche Clink sammeln kann. Doppelzwilling-Champion thumb|300px|Eine Partie Doppelzwilling In Aogai spielt ein Mann Doppelzwilling und Clink kann gegen ihn spielen. Zuerst leicht, danach mittel, daraufhin schwer und zuletzt noch Champion. Nachdem Clink Champion abgeschlossen hat, hat er die Nebenmission geschafft. Der fahrende Händler thumb|300px|Ein Choboko Clink findet mit dem Luftschiff einen fahrenden Händler, der gerne etwas Choboko-Fleisch hätte. Clink erlegt daher im Norden von Papunika einen Choboko und lässt diesen daraufhin von der alten Frau in Aogai zubereiten. Clink bringt das Fleisch zum Händler und aus Dank schenkt er dem Helden ein zusätzliches Herz. Charaktere Helden Spielbare Helden *Clink *Die Gastwirtin *Der Ladeninhaber *Das Kind *Kaeris *Der fahrende Händler *Claud (erwähnt) *Garen *Dorenko (erwähnt) *Das unruhige Kind *Der Kartenspieler *Die teure Händlerin *Die Krankenschwester *Raylan *Babamut Nicht-spielbare Helden *Sid Schurken *Kefkas Geist *Doppel *Der untote König *Zephyros Easter Eggs thumb|300px|Babamut Im Spiel gibt es allerlei Hinweise auf andere Spiele/Bücher/usw: *Final Fantasy: **Ein Teil des Namens von Clink kommt von Cloud Strife **Das legendäre Schwert basiert auf dem Panzerschwert **Kaeris basiert auf Aerith **Zephyros basiert auf Sephiroth **Das Zephyros Kaeris tötet ist eine Anspielung auf Aeriths Tod in Final Fantasy VII **Sid basiert auf Cid **Sids Luftschiff ist die Highwind aus Final Fantasy VII **Das rundenbasierte Kampfsystem basiert auf dem von Final Fantasy **Der Gegner Choboco basiert auf einen Chocobo **Das Kartenspiel "Doppelzwilling" basiert auf dem Kartenspiel "Triple Triad" aus Final Fantasy VIII **Kefkas Geist ist eine Anspielung auf Kefka Palazzo aus Final Fantasy VI **Babamut basiert auf Bahamut **Die Hintergrund-Gestaltung von Aogai basiert auf dem Hintergrundsystem von Final Fantasy VI, VII, VIII und IX **Die Phönixdaune, die zum Wiederbeleben benutzt wird, basiert auf der Phönixfeder *The Legend of Zelda thumb|300px|Clink mit Doppel **Ein Teil des Namens von Clink kommt von Link **Das Open World-Kampfsystem kommt von The Legend of Zelda **Die Gegner Oktorak, Fledermaus, Schleim, Skelett, roter Zauberer und Doppel basieren auf Oktorok, Fledermaus, Schleim, Stalfos, Pyromagus und Schatten-Link **Der Endkampf gegen Zephyros basiert auf den Endkampf gegen Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **Die Falltüren in den Noria-Minen basieren auf den Falltüren aus dieser Spielereihe *Super Mario **Die Gegner Zoomba und Pakkun basieren auf Gumba und Piranha-Pflanze *Skyrim **Die Mutter des unruhigen Kindes sagt, dass sie einst auch eine Abenteurerin war, doch dann wurde sie von einem Pfeil getroffen, sodass sie lange nicht mehr sitzen konnte. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Wache in Skyrim, die meint, dass sie einst ein Abenteurer war, doch dann wurde sie von einem Pfeil am Knie getroffen. *Diablo **Das Hack'n'Slay-System **Das Inventar im Hack'n'Slay-Gebiet *Dragon Ball **Zephyros führt Kamehame-Ha aus *Minecraft **Im Hack'n'Slay-Gebiet gibt es den Kriecherentschärfungssatz (Kriecher = Creeper) **Wenn man das erste Mal auf Lava trifft, warnt die Tutorialanzeige den Spieler, in dem sie anmerkt, dass sich das Lava hier nicht in Obsidian verwandelt. *Unreal Tournament **Nachdem man Multikills freigeschaltet hat *Der Herr der Ringe **Die Noria-Minen basieren auf den Minen von Moria **Doppel sagt: "Du kannst nicht vorbei!", was auf Gandalfs Satz in Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten basiert **Der untote König basiert auf dem Hexenkönig von Angmar *Dragon Quest **Der fahrende Händler behauptet eine Nachfahre Dorenkos zu sein. Dieser basiert auf Torneko aus Dragon Quest IV. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Nachdem man 10 A'Tuin besiegt hat *League of Legends **Der Kartenspieler und Ex-Soldat Garen basiert auf Garen von League of Legends **Garen kämpfte in der Demacia-Armee, was auf den Stadtstaat Demacia basiert. *Scheibenwelt-Romane **Der Gegner A'Tuin basiert auf den Groß-A'Tuin, welcher mithilfe von 4 Elefanten die Scheibenwelt trägt *Seiken Denetsu/Mana **Der Manabaum basiert auf den Baum des Manas Videos Trailer thumb|center|300px Kategorie:Evoland-Spielereihe Kategorie:Shiro Games Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:PC Kategorie:Mac Kategorie:Linux Kategorie:April Kategorie:Februar Kategorie:März Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2015